


Get Away

by Skifazoa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Porn, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skifazoa/pseuds/Skifazoa
Summary: When things get bad, you have to get away.





	Get Away

I hissed sharply as his nails dug into me, clawing at my back as I thrust into him. I wondered how I had let this happen again. Our first meeting three weeks earlier had been an unsettling experience for me. He wasn’t anything like my usual tricks. He acted sweet, which was fitting, since he was barely half my age. And he definitely seemed innocent enough, until I took him to bed. He turned out to be an experienced, domineering lover, and I was unsure of how to proceed. I had fallen into it submissively, catering to his demands that I fuck him harder, but I was uncomfortable about the whole thing. I had decided that it wasn’t an experience I wanted to repeat. We had parted without a word after that, but when we locked eyes tonight, I saw pain in his face. I wanted to kiss away the pain, to make him feel better, so I had broken the promise I made myself and approached him.

Now, here I was, balls-deep in this boy that was just as commanding and domineering as the first time we fucked. I decided that it went beyond discomfort. I hated it. I felt used. There had been no pain in his eyes from the minute the door had closed.

I stroked his cock, eager for him to finish so I could leave, but he slapped my hand away. I growled, and my grip on his hips tightened so much I knew I must be bruising him. I knew I had made a mistake when anger flashed in his eyes, but I wasn’t having any more of it. I shifted, and sank my teeth into his neck, earning a hiss and redoubled clawing at my back. I felt him tighten around me as he came between us, and I smiled to myself. I had expected to leave unsatisfied, but my sudden dominance had given me the surge of arousal I needed to finish. I came, and withdrew immediately, pulling the condom off my cock and knotting the end of it. I threw it deftly across the room into the trash and reached for my pants. I buttoned them, grabbed my shirt, and rose from the bed.

“Stay with me.” His voice sounded from behind me. The pain was back, and I stopped. It shook me, the power he held over me. I knew I was being used, but it didn’t seem to matter in that moment.

“Please…I need you…” The drawl in his voice steeled my nerves, and I knew I couldn’t risk looking back. I walked towards the door.

“Come back…” The drawl sounded more like a whine now. “Don’t you want me?” The pitiful voice almost broke me as I turned the knob.

But my heart turned cold as the door swung open in front of me.

“You’ll never find someone like me again.” There was a bitter poison in his voice now.

“I sure hope not.” I said to myself as the door swung shut behind me.

I left the building and hailed a taxi. I needed to get away. I felt dirty and defiled by the night, and I wanted to purify myself, which is something I couldn’t do in the States.

“San Jose International Airport,” I told the driver.

“Certainly, Mr…?”

“Scott. Albert Scott. And you, miss?”

“Darla MacDougal, Mr. Scott. May I ask, business or pleasure?”

“Pleasure. I’m going to visit my family.”

The driver nodded and smiled.

“I wish you the best on your trip, Mr. Scott,” she said with a warm smile. I looked out the window at the city lights.

“I’m sure it will be a good one. I haven’t been home in a long time…”


End file.
